Excès de fangirling
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Thorïn, Boromir, Haldir, Fili, Kili, Lobelia, Tauriel, une Vala dépassée par les évènements...et l'auteur
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pondu ça. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates.**

**Excès de fangirling**

L'auteur: C'est quoi ce bordel?

Boromir: Un bordel? Où ça?

Thorïn: On n'est pas à Rivendell que je sache.

Boromir: Quel rapport?

L'auteur: Vous êtes qui v...oh putain!

Boromir: Où ça?

L'auteur: Vous êtes Thorïn!

Thorïn: On se connaît?

L'auteur: Et lui c'est Boromir!

Boromir: À votre service, gente demoiselle.

L'auteur: Je peux toucher vos cheveux?

Boromir: Euh...si cela vous fait plaisir.

L'auteur: Oh ouiii!

Kili: Mon Oncle, c'est qui cette fille?

Thorïn: Euh...

L'auteur: C'est Kili?!

Kili: Oui, et là-bas il y a aussi Tauriel, Fili, et le grand Elfe s'appelle Haldir.

Thorïn: Tu lui as demandé son nom? Que t'ai-je dit à propos des Elfes, Kili?

Kili: Ben quoi, ils sont sympas...

Thorïn: Vois-tu, mon neveu, les Elfes sont comme les orties. Qui s'y frotte...

Boromir: ...attrape des boutons?

Haldir: Boromir!

Boromir: Ben quoi, c'est pas ça?

L'auteur: C'est qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Boromir: Autant pour moi.

L'auteur: OK. Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Boromir et Haldir.

Kili: Et Tauriel.

Lobelia: Et moi.

Thorïn: C'est qui celle-là encore?

Boromir: Une Hobbite.

Thorïn: J'avais remarqué, merci.

Lobelia: Je suis Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, petit voyou!

Kili: Ah mais si, je vous connais!

Thorïn: Ah bon?

Kili: Oui, Bilbo nous a parlé d'elle. Rappelez-vous, mon Oncle!

Lobelia: Tiens donc. Et qu'a dit Bilbo?

Kili: Euh...je le dis ou pas?

Thorïn: Dans certaines circonstances, mon neveu, il faut savoir se taire.

Fili: Ça y est je me rappelle! C'est la chieuse qui veut voler Bag-End!

Lobelia: QUOI?

Thorïn: Tu as manqué une occasion de te taire, mon neveu.

Lobelia: Petit vaurien! Je vais t'apprendre!

Fili: Aïe! Non, pas le parapluie! Aïeuh!

Boromir: Quelle brutalité!

L'auteur: Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Boromir et Haldir.

Boromir: Je crois qu'elle est bloquée.

L'auteur: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

Thorïn: Par Mahal, mais elle est folle!

Haldir: Mais que fait-elle?

Boromir: Elle court en rond comme un poulet sans tête en hurlant et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Haldir: Ferait-elle une crise de démence?

Boromir: Maintenant elle se roule par terre en bavant.

Thorïn: Je crois qu'elle est enragée.

Haldir: Les Humains sont décidemment bien étranges.

Boromir: Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Elfe?

Haldir: Moi? Rien.

Thorïn: Ça y est, elle s'est calmée.

L'auteur: Désolée. Crise de fangirlisme aigu.

Boromir: Mais qu'est-ce donc?

Thorïn: Serait-ce contagieux?

L'auteur: Ça dépend.

Tauriel: Au risque de vous interrompre, que faisons nous ici?

Varda: Booooonjouuuuur!

Boromir: C'est qui celle-là?

Varda: Je suiiiiiiiis Vaaaaaardaaaaa, la Vaaaaalaaaaaa des Étoiiiiiiles.

L'auteur: Oooookaaaaaayyyy!

Varda: Je vouuuuus ai touuuuuus réuuuuuniiiiiiis pouuuuur une noooooble quêêêêêête.

Boromir: Encore?

Kili et Fili: Cool!

Thorïn: Oh non.

Lobelia: Ah non! Je suis une Hobbite respectable! Pas d'aventures!

L'auteur: Et merde...

Haldir: Quelle est la quête, Ô Noble Dame?

Boromir: Lèche-botte.

Varda: Vouuuuuus deveeeeeez recoooooonquériiiiiiir la Mooooooontaaaagne Soliiiitaaaaaaire.

Thorïn: Encore?

Kili: Mais c'est déjà fait, ça!

Varda: Paaaaaas daaaans ce mooooonde-ciiiiii. Vouuuuuus êêêêtes dans un uniiiiiiiiveeeeers aaaaaalternaaaaatiiiiif de faaaaanfiiiictiooooon. C'est pouuuuur celaaaaa que l'auuuuuuteuuuuuur est làààà.

L'auteur: Ah bon?

Fili: C'est quoi un uuuuuuniiiivers aaaaalternaaaatiiiif de faaaanfictiooooon?

Boromir: Et comment on s'est retrouvé dedans?

Varda: Vouuuuuus êêêêêtes touuuus moooooorts dans d'aaaaatrooooooces souuuuuffraaaaances. Écouuuuuteeeez!

Thorïn (voix off): Aaaargggllll!

Boromir: Sympa.

Kili (voix off): Koff koff Tau...riel...je t'...

Thorïn: Kili, il faut qu'on discute.

Fili (voix off): Raaaaah!

Boromir: Ça aussi, c'était pas mal.

Tauriel (voix off): ...Ki...li...

Kili: Oh, ma chérie!

Thorïn: Tu me fais honte, mon neveu.

Boromir (voix off): Je vous aurais suivi...mon frère...mon capitaine...mon roi...

Boromir: Moi, au moins, je suis mort avec panache.

L'auteur: Oui, 25 fois au moins.

Boromir: Pardon?

L'auteur: Ben, oui, t'es Sean Bean.

Boromir: Qui?

L'auteur: Laisses tomber.

Haldir: ...

Fili: Il est mort en silence, lui?

Thorïn: Un Elfe muet. C'est reposant.

Haldir: Le sarcasme vous sied mal.

L'auteur: Lol.

Lobelia (voix off): Je lègue tous mes biens et possessions à monsieur Frodo Baggins...arggleuh.

Boromir: Elégant.

Kili: La chance! Elle a pu faire un testament, elle, au moins.

Varda: Breeeeef. Une foiiiiiis la quêêêête aaaaaachevééééé, je vouuuuuus renverraaaaaaiiiiiiis daaaans le moooooonde des viiiiivaaaaants.

Fili et Kili: Cool.

Boromir: Ça me va.

L'auteur: Et moi dans tout ça?

Varda: Leeeeees auuuuuteuuuuuurs deeeee faaaaanfiiictiioooooons sooooont deeeees eeeexpeeeerts deeeee laaaaa Teeeerre duuuuu Miliiiiiieeeeeuuuu. Eeeelle seeeeraaaa vooootre guiiiideuh.

L'auteur: Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Boromir: Objection.

Varda: Ouuuuuiiiii?

Boromir: Le dragon, il est toujours dans la Montagne?

Varda: Ouiiiiii, pooooouuuuurquoiiiiii?

Boromir: Et merde.

Thorïn: Je suis d'accord avec l'humain.

L'auteur: Vous voulez que j'aille affronter un putain de dragon? Non mais ça va pas? Faut arrêter la beuh!

Kili: C'est quoi, la beuh?

L'auteur: De la drogue.

Kili: Ah. Du vieux Toby, quoi.

Haldir: Comment s'y prend-on?

Tauriel: Pour faire quoi?

Haldir: Pour tuer un dragon.

Boromir: À mon avis, faut taper là où ça fait mal.

L'auteur: Il a des couilles, Smaug?

Thorïn: Non.

L'auteur: Il est eunuque?

Thorïn: Non, il est lâche.

L'auteur: Je demandais le sens propre, pas le sens figuré.

Boromir: De toute façon, même s'il en a, elles doivent être cuirassées.

L'auteur: On oublie l'idée du coup vicieux alors.

Varda: Ooooooh puuuutaaaaaiiiiin. Vouuuuuus êêêêêtes uuuuuune baaaaande de bouuuuuleeeeeets.

_2 jours plus tard..._

Varda: Booooonjouuuur!

Tauriel: Bonjour.

Lobelia: Bonjour.

L'auteur: Salut!

Varda: Jeeeee veeeenaaaaaiiiiis voooiiiir oùùù vooouuuus eeeeen étiiiieeeez. Oùùùù soooont leeees aaaaautreeeees meeeeembres de laaaaa coooompaaaagniiiie?

L'auteur: Ils sont allés combattre Karaba la Sorcière...

Tauriel: C'est qui celle-là?

Lobelia: Sans doute une invention de son cerveau malade.

L'auteur: Et elle les a mangés.

Tauriel: Quoi?

Lobelia: Ils sont juste allé se laver.

L'auteur: Attends...ils sont à poil, là?

Tauriel: Euh...sûrement.

Varda: Diiiiiiites...

L'auteur: LES GAAARS! ATTENDEZ-MOIIII!

Lobelia: Elle est partie.

Tauriel: Et merde.

Varda: Jeeeee suiiiiis làààà...

Tauriel: Attends...Kili est nu, en ce moment?

Lobelia: S'il se lave...

Tauriel: KILIIIII!

Lobelia: Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite...

Varda: Jeeeeee revieeeeendraaaaiiiiiis.

_20 minutes plus tard..._

L'auteur: Gaaaaah.

Boromir: Quelque chose m'échappe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde en bavant?

Varda: Touuuuuut le mooonde est làààà ceeeette foiiiiiis?

Haldir: Moi, je suis là. Donc tout le monde est là.

Thorïn: On s'en fout, Elfe.

Varda: Touuuut se paaaaasse bieeeen?

L'auteur: Nickel. À part cet incident à la taverne...

Varda: Que c'eeeeeeest-iiiiiil paaaassééé?

Boromir: Rien.

Thorïn: Rien.

Fili: Mais siiiiii, mon Oncle.

Kili: Rappelez-vous.

Boromir: Il ne s'est RIEN passé.

L'auteur: Faut assumer.

Thorïn: C'était un pari stupide.

Varda: J'iiiiiinsiiiiiiste.

Boromir: Oakenshield a dit que je n'était pas capable de crier "Iskhaqwi ai durugnul" dans un lieu clos rempli de Nains.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Varda: Vouuuus saaaaveeeez ce que çaaaaa veuuut diiiiire?

Boromir: Je crache sur ta tombe. Pour rester poli.

Varda: Eeeeet dooooonc?

Boromir: J'ai trouvé une taverne pleine de Nains et je lui ai prouvé qu'il avait tort.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Thorïn: Toi, arrête de ricaner bêtement.

L'auteur: Peut pas. Arf Arf.

Lobelia: En bref, les Nains n'ont pas trop aimé et ils nous sont tombés dessus.

L'auteur: C'était...épiiiiique!

Haldir: Parle pour toi! On ne t'as pas cassé de tonneau de bière sur la tête!

Tauriel: Je me suis cassé un ongle et j'ai abîmé mon sac! (naheulbeuk^^)

Varda: Maaaaiiiiis vooouuuuus n'aaaaaveeeez bleeeessééé peeeersoooonne?

Kili: Ça dépend. J'ai peut-être noyé un ou deux paysans dans la bière.

Thorïn: Boromir s'est servi d'une chaise.

Boromir: C'est faux!

Thorïn: Je t'ai vu. Et même que tu l'a cassé sur le tavernier.

Boromir: Ce péquenot m'avait manqué de respect.

Thorïn: Sans blague.

Boromir: Rappelles-moi qui a foutu le feu?

Varda: Le feuuuuu?

Thorïn: C'était l'idée de Tauriel, d'abord.

Fili: Depuis quand suivez-vous les idées de Tauriel, mon Oncle?

Thorïn: La ferme, Fili! Ou je dis à ta mère que tu a fait un striptease en dansant la bourrée sur une table.

L'auteur: Gaaaaah!

Thorïn: Même que l'auteur ne va jamais s'en remettre.

Lobelia: C'est moi qui ai mis le feu. Thorïn n'a fait que me prêter son briquet.

Varda: Mêêême vouuuuus, iiiiils ooooont réééuuuussiiii à vouuuus coooorroooompre?

Haldir: Elle a aussi emporté toute la vaisselle de la taverne.

Lobelia: Silence, grand benêt. Je ne vous permet pas.

Thorïn: Bien dit.

Haldir: Oh, vous, ça va.

Tauriel: Lobelia, ranges ce parapluie.

Varda: Paaaaar le caaaaleeeeçooooon de Mooooorgoooooth. Poooouuuurquuuuooooiiii iiiil faallaaaait que jeeee toooombe suuuur ceeees plouuuuucs?

Boromir: Vous ne savez pas?

Varda: Nooooon. Bouuuuuuhoooouuuuuhoooouuuuu!

Boromir: Ben moi non plus.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Tous: TA GUEULE!

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Bonus. Nos aventuriers préférés découvrent le monde merveilleux des fanfiction...  
Merci à LouOak pour sa review sur le premier chapitre.**

Thorïn: Bon, on y va?

Tauriel: Tout le monde est là?

Boromir: Oui.

Tauriel: Où est Haldir?

Haldir: IiiiiiiiiiAaaaahhhhhaaaaaarrrrrghhhh!

Thorïn: Bouffé par un Warg. Quel dommage.

Kili: Bon débarras.

Tauriel: Imbécile.

Fili: Mais non, il est là!

Boromir: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout en haut d'un arbre?

Kili: Ben...c'est un Elfe.

L'auteur: Le vieux cliché.

Tauriel: Haldir, descends.

Haldir: Nooooooon. Elle va me bouffer!

Boromir: Qui donc?

Haldir: Eeeeeeelle!

Kili: Ça? C'est une racine.

Haldir: Maiiiis nooooon!

Boromir: Il y a une petite araignée dessus.

Haldir: Par pitiééééé! Tuez-laaaaa!

Thorïn: J'ai pas envie.

Fili: J'ai pas envie.

Kili: J'ai pas envie.

Lobelia: J'ai pas envie.

Tauriel: J'ai pas envie.

L'auteur: J'ai pas envie.

Haldir: Boromir! À l'aiiiiiiiiide!

Boromir: Désolé, mais je ne sauve que les jeunes filles vierges.

L'auteur: Je suis contente d'entrer dans les trois catégories.

Thorïn: Sans blague.

L'auteur: Et si.

Haldir: Et alors?

Boromir: Alors, je veux bien croire que tu sois encore puceau, mais tu n'es ni jeune ni fille.

Thorïn: Encore que fille...

Tauriel: Vous faites du mauvais esprit, tous les deux.

Thorïn: Parce que vous arrivez à distinguer les Elfes mâles des femelles, vous?

Tauriel: Je pourrais dire la même chose des Nains.

Kili: Maiiiiis...

Lobelia: Mon parapluie me démange.

Haldir: Aaaaaah elle griiiimpe! Faites quelque chooooose!

Thorïn: Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé aux araignées pour me débarrasser de Thranduil?

L'auteur: Bon, je vais être sympa.

Fili: Moi je le trouve très bien là où il est.

Haldir: Vous, ta gueule.

L'auteur: Elle est morte.

Thorïn: C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant?

Lobelia: Oui.

Haldir: Non! Il va me falloir une sacrée thérapie après ça!

Kili: Pauvre petite araignée...

Haldir: Comment ça? Ce Nain compatis pour cette misérable créature?

Kili: Tu sais quoi?

Haldir: Quoi?

Kili: Ishkaqwi ai durugnul.

Thorïn: On y va alors.

Boromir: Et l'auteur?

Thorïn: Quoi, l'auteur?

Boromir: Elle est sur sa boîte magique et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher.

Thorïn: Eh, l'auteur!

L'auteur: Voui?

Thorïn: On y va, là.

L'auteur: Attends, je termine de lire ma fanfiction slash.

Boromir: On est pas partis, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Kili: C'est quoi, une fanfiction slash?

Thorïn: J'ai peur de savoir.

L'auteur: C'est une fanfiction mettant en scène des couples de même sexe.

Boromir: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Fili: ...

Lobelia: ...

Kili: ...

Boromir: Je suis sur le cul.

Thorïn: Ah.

Boromir: Ah. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

Thorïn: C'est pas si rare chez les Nains.

Fili: Les Naines représentent 20% de la population.

Kili: C'est des fanfictions sur nous?

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: Quel est le thème?

L'auteur: Bagginshield.

Thorïn: Bagginshield?

L'auteur: Bilbo BAGGINS slash Thorïn OakensHIELD.

Thorïn: ...

L'auteur: On appelle ça aussi le Thilbo.

Thorïn: ...

L'auteur: Dis quelque chose, tu m'inquiètes.

Thorïn: Moi...avec...le...le Hobbit.

L'auteur: C'est assez mignon.

Boromir: Arf arf arf.

Fili: Arf arf arf.

Kili: Arf arf arf.

Lobelia: Bilbo...avec...un Nain.

Haldir: Affligeant.

Thorïn: Argh.

Boromir: Les garçons, je crois que votre oncle s'est évanoui.

Kili: Allons, allons, mon Oncle, ce n'est pas si terrible...

Tauriel: Mets lui une baffe.

Haldir: Non, laissez-le, pour une fois qu'il se tait...

L'auteur: Je l'avais prévenu.

Thorïn: Moi...et le Hobbit.

Fili: Il y a des slashs sur nous aussi?

L'auteur: Ben euh...en fait...

Boromir: Je sens venir un truc abominable.

L'auteur: Le pairing le plus populaire c'est...euh...vous deux.

Fili: QUOI?

Kili: QUOI?

Tauriel: QUOI?

Thorïn: FILI, ÉLOIGNES-TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT DE TON FRÈRE ET GARDES TES MAINS LÀ OÙ JE PEUX LES VOIR!

Fili: Mais, mon Oncle...

Boromir: Arf arf arf.

L'auteur: Il y a des fics sur vous deux avec Thorïn. Des threesomes.

Thorïn: Mahal, donnes moi la force.

L'auteur: On appelle ça le Durincest.

Boromir: Hébé.

Haldir: Ils écrivent quoi sur Boromir?

Boromir: Pourquoi sur moi? Ça t'intéresse?

Haldir: ...

L'auteur: Pas mal de slashs avec Aragorn.

Boromir: J'aurais préféré sa femme. Ou Eowyn. Ça existe ça?

L'auteur: C'est pas un slash dans ce cas, c'est du het.

Lobelia: Het?

L'auteur: J'en ai lu avec Legolas, Merry et Pippin, Eomer, et au moins un avec Gandalf.

Kili: Avec Gandalf?

Boromir: Par les Valars.

L'auteur: Le pairing Faramir/Boromir est très populaire.

Fili: Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant?

Kili: Il y a un nom?

L'auteur: Mirbrotherscest.

Boromir: Euh...Faramir est mignon mais quand même...

Haldir: Rien avec moi?

L'auteur: Si. Des quantités. Vous mourez tous les deux et vous vous retrouvez aux cavernes de Mandos où vous vivez heureux pour l'éternité.

Haldir: Pas mal.

Boromir: QUOI?

Tauriel: Boromir, pointez cette épée autre part que sur l'entrejambe d'Haldir.

Boromir: Recules de dix pas, Elfe. Pose tes mains sur ta tête. Et surtout, surtout ne me touches pas.

L'auteur: Ouais. Boromir est à moi, d'abord.

Boromir: Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Thorïn: Un Elfe gay. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas?

Kili: En plus il a trois frères.

Boromir: Merci pour les images mentales.

L'auteur: Si tu veux des images, j'ai des fanarts.

Boromir: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Thorïn: C'est moi, ça?

Lobelia: ...

Kili: Mes yeux me brûlent!

Fili: Je vais vomir.

Thorïn: Si encore c'était bien dessiné...

Tauriel: Et, euh...il y a beaucoup de couples étranges comme ça dans vos fanfictions?

L'auteur: Frodo/Gollum, Smaug/Bilbo, Gandalf/Galadriel...

Boromir: Je le savais. Je le savais qu'il se passait un truc entre eux!

L'auteur: Gimli/Legolas...

Tauriel: Nan, mais ça c'est pas de la fiction, c'est vrai.

Fili: N'importe quoi.

Lobelia: Rien sur moi?

L'auteur: Nan.

Lobelia: Ouf.

L'auteur: Avec Bilbo.

Lobelia: Argh.

Boromir: Qui se charge de la réveiller?

Tous: J'ai pas envie.

Haldir: Bon, on attends alors.

Thorïn: Kili?

Kili: Mon Oncle?

Thorïn: Elle est bien, Tauriel. Elle est très bien.

Kili: Je savais que vous finiriez par le penser.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Tous: Ta gueule!

**Reviews? (Noooon, pas les tomates!)  
C'est peut-être ma dernière publication avant la rentrée vu que je pars et que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau accès à un ordinateur. Par contre je pourrais toujours lire et mettre des reviews via mon portable.  
A plus^^**


End file.
